wadanoharafandomcom-20200214-history
Fukami
Fukami is a main character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is one of Wadanohara's familiars and cares greatly about her. Appearance Fukami is shown to have short light blue hair, styled similarly to a bowlcut. He has dark blue, almost grayish eyes. He commonly suppresses emotions and rarely changes his facial expression. He also is shown to have pink-ish tentacles under his long cloak, showing that he's an octopus. He wears a cloak with a navy blue tie-like cloth that has an anchor and the sleeves cover his arms and he has long black boots with white, sucker-like or bubble-like decorations. In an omake artwork featuring Wadanohara and the others during the true ending, Fukami's appearance has changed greatly. His hair is longer and almost extends to his waist, and he keeps it tied back with a ribbon in a low-hanging ponytail. His white coat has been replaced by a dark blue one with a white trim; his blue scarf has been replaced by a white one with a blue anchor. The sucker pattern on his pants and shoes appear to be a gold color. Unlike Memoca and Dolphi, he appears to not have grown height-wise. Personality Fukami is seen to be very calm and reserved and also can be seen as an aloof. Aside from his calm and aloof personality, he is very caring towards Wadanohara and is always willing to protect her, this is commonly shown by his constant suggesting for her to rest, and also he's very protective over her, even saying "don't hurt my master" and asking if she is okay. In the true ending, he comforts Wadanohara as she cries in remorse for losing Samekichi, conveying that he values her feelings more than his own distaste for Samekichi. Aside from all of this in general, Fukami is a tad cold-hearted. In the second bad ending, he becomes corrupted by the Red Sea and betrays Wadanohara by killing Dolphi and Memoca, then Wadanohara herself. Because of this, he can also be seen as "evil," but it's not very known if he really is evil, since the ending was rather vague about what had really happened. He is also jealous of Samekichi for constantly stealing Wadanohara's attention. Fukami is often in the role of "ring leader" among Wadanohara's familiars, and is likely to be the oldest. He is often one of the first ones to throw insults towards Samekichi and the others very quickly follow suit. Although it's not said, the others seem to give Fukami more respect and seem to listen to his suggestions. This only further suggests that the other members count on his wisdom and rely on him as a strategical leader. Relationships Dolphi Dolphi is Fukami's companion and a familiar of Wadanohara, they are on good terms. Memoca Memoca is Fukami’s companion and a familiar of Wadanohara, they are on good terms. Samekichi Samekichi is Fukami's partner familiar of Wadanohara. Fukami appears to have a contention with him because of his cozy association with Wadanohara. Wadanohara Wadanohara is Fukami's master witch and love intrigue. However, he keeps it as a mystery from her. Battle Stats This is Fukami's magic known by Level 30. Gallery What the FUCKami.png|VS Fukami h.png|A picture (reluctantly) drawn by Fukami. It's titled "Shark Grill." 1065.png|Corrupted (?) by the red sea Scary fukami.png Fukami red sea.png|Fukami's scary form Fukami form.png|Fukami's form Fukami popularity pole.png|Fukami ranked 3rd in popularity pole Fukami bio.png|Fukami info from the bonus room Fukami battle card.png|Fukami's battle card Wada drawing.png|Fukami in the drawing Wadanohara fukimi and cheriblod.png Fumiki beats up samekichi.png|Fukami beats up Samekichi Fukami in a jar.jpg|Fukami in a jar Wada,fuka terako manga.png|Fukami with Wadanohara in the manga Female fukami.jpg|Female Fukami theating Sal See Also *Fukami/Sprites *Fukami/Cgs Category:Characters Category:Familiars Category:Male Characters Category:Anthros Category:Main characters